


Miles To Go Before I Sleep

by agirlnamedtruth



Series: Strength In Numbers [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Healing, Magic, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ygraine has nightmares and only Nimueh's touch can soothe her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miles To Go Before I Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Camelot Land](http://camelot-land.livejournal.com) prompt _Healing Touch_. Title from _Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening_ by Robert Frost.
> 
> Set in the [Strength In Numbers](http://archiveofourown.org/series/81097) 'verse although this can be read as a completely standalone fic.

Nimueh was woken by a small whimpering sound. Anybody else would go back to sleep, it was only a small whimper after all but she knew it would only get worse. Her Lady suffered terribly from nightmares and there was nothing else to be done except comfort her.

Nimueh had tried everything over the years, every spell she knew but nothing relieved Ygraine's bad dreams except for her. She pushed back the covers and slipped out of bed, slipping into the main chamber where Ygraine slept. She was small and pale in her bed, like a ghost. Her fair hair almost white in the moonlight, her white skin almost translucent.

"Nim... Nim..." Ygraine tried to call out to her in her sleep.

"I'm here," Nimueh said, sitting down on the edge of the bed and stroking her brow.

She'd learned not to wake her, it just confused and worried her, like waking a sleepwalker would. Instead she would stroke and soothe her, lulling her thoughts back into pleasant dreams. When she was sure Ygraine had settled, she risked pulling back her covers and sliding in bedside her, curving their bodies together and pulling her close, keeping an arm tucked around her waist so that even if she fell into sleep herself, she would still be connected to her. But she wouldn’t sleep, she would lie and watch over her mistress until the dawn, like she always did.

"Nim," Ygraine muttered, this time peacefully, shifting back into her body.

"Sleep, my love," Nimueh whispered. "Tomorrow will be a big day."

She stroked Ygraine's hair back and pressed a kiss to her neck. Ygraine's nightmares had been getting worse and worse as the day of their leaving approached. Perhaps Camelot would provide answers. Perhaps in all their vaults and archives, there would be a more permanent solution. Ygraine couldn’t rely on her healing touch forever, not if she was to be married.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
